


Dancing On My Own

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On My Own

Adam let his eyes wander over the bodies moving to the music. It was like watching a wave. He wished to be able to jump into it, to be swept away, to move with them. 

But he was not ready for that. Right now he wanted to dance on his own. 

He moved his body to the music and closed his eyes to shut the people around him out. This was not about meeting someone; this was about finding himself again. He was still there inside, still alive. And as the music turned up, he opened up to break out.

\----

He whirled around. For a second the flash of a memory of arms around him brightened inside his mind just to fade away immediately. 

Tonight he didn’t want to think about what was in the past. He wanted to embrace the present. 

He wanted to feel free and allow himself to enjoy it. Just for a while. 

Just as long as he felt happy. 

And as he opened his eyes again, the bodies around him moved closer and took him with them in a dance of joy and love. 

Towards something new, something sunny and bright. 

The future was open. 


End file.
